Mario Kart Burst
A racing game by . Gameplay It is confirmed that locally, up to 4 players will be able to participate. Online, up to 12 players. *Grand Prix *VS. *Time Trial *Battle Playable Characters It is confirmed that four characters from each weight class will be default, while there are six others that must be unlocked, thereby leading up to 30 playable characters in all. The default characters have been confirmed first. There will be a * to indicate that the driver is a newcomer to the Mario Kart series. 338px-Babymariositting.png|Baby Mario Lightweight PeachyBaby.png|Baby Peach Lightweight NewKoopa.png|Koopa Troopa Lightweight NSMBWiiUToad.png|Toad Lightweight MarioCrossedArms.png|Mario Middleweight LuigiNose.png|Luigi Middleweight PeachMP8Official.png|Peach Middleweight MKPC Yoshi Solo.png|Yoshi Middleweight WarioGoodQual.png|Wario Heavyweight 250px-WaluigiMP8a.png|Waluigi Heavyweight DK DKCR.PNG|Donkey Kong Heavyweight Bowser222.png|Bowser Heavyweight Unlockable Characters BabyLuigibeinghimself.PNG|Baby Luigi Lightweight BabyDaisy.jpg|Baby Daisy Lightweight BabyDK.png|Baby DK* Lightweight MP7 Toadette.png|Toadette Lightweight Dry Bones.png|Dry Bones Lightweight KirbyWiiNew.png|Kirby* Lightweight Daisy.png|Daisy Middleweight 250px-MP8 Birdo.png|Birdo Middleweight DiddyKong.png|Diddy Kong Middleweight BowserJr.SMG.png|Bowser Jr. Middleweight MetalMarioMK7Solo.png|Metal Mario Middleweight Black Mage.png|Black Mage* Middleweight Funky Konga.png|Funky Kong Heavyweight King K. Rool.png|King K. Rool* Heavyweight PrincessRosalina.png|Rosalina Heavyweight Super mario Bros Petey.png|Petey Piranha Heavyweight 157px-KRtDL Dedede.png|King Dedede* Heavyweight SantaClausCN.jpg|Santa Claus* Heavyweight Miis are also playable, but their weight depends on the size of the Mii. Unlocking Critique *'Baby Luigi:' Clear Flower Cup in 50cc. *'Baby Daisy:' Clear Mushroom Cup in 50cc. *'Baby DK:' Clear Banana Cup in 50cc. *'Toadette:' Play all race courses in time trials. *'Dry Bones:' Clear Shell Cup in 100cc. *'Kirby:' Have a file of Kirby's Return to Dreamland saved on your Wii and beat any cup on 50cc. *'Daisy:' Clear Special Cup on 100cc as Peach. *'Birdo:' Clear Mushroom Cup on 150cc as Yoshi. *'Diddy Kong:' Clear Star Cup in 100cc as Donkey Kong. *'Bowser Jr.:' Play as Bowser 25 times. *'Metal Mario:' Clear all Nitro Cups at least once on any difficulty with Mario. *'Black Mage:' Have a file of Mario Sports Mix saved on your Wii. *'Funky Kong:' Clear Special Cup in 150cc as Donkey Kong or Diddy Kong. *'King K. Rool:' Clear Star Cup in 150cc as anybody EXCEPT a Kong. *'Rosalina:' Have a file of either Super Mario Galaxy or Super Mario Galaxy 2 saved on your Wii. *'Petey Piranha:' Clear Flower Cup on 150cc with any character. *'King Dedede:' Same as Kirby, except the cup must be on 150cc. *'Santa Claus:' Clear Special Cup on 100cc during December. *'Mii:' Get first place in all cups on any cc. Tracks It is confirmed there will be five nitro cups and five retro cups. Battle Courses Kart Parts *A star (*) means the vehicle changes color depending on the driver. *Two stars (**) means the vehicle changes color for different female characters. *Three stars (***) means the vehicle changes color for different male characters. *Four stars (****) means the vehicle changes color depending if you are Yoshi or Birdo. Items Green Shell.jpg|Green Shell Red Shell.jpg|Red Shell SuperMushroom.png|Mushroom FireFlower.png|Fire Flower BananaPeel.png|Banana BlueShellSpiked.png|Winged Shell MKwii Fakebox.jpg|Fake Item Box MKwii TripleGreenShell.jpg|3 Green Shells MKwii TripleRedShell.jpg|3 Red Shells MKwii TripleBanana.jpg|3 Bananas MKwii TripleShroom.jpg|3 Mushrooms Star.PNG|Star Stand-omb.png|Bob-Omb Ice Flower.png|Ice Flower Assist LumaSMWWii.png|Co-Star Luma POW.jpg|POW Block BulletBillWii.png|Bullet Bill GoldenShellSME.png|Golden Shell Big Boo NSMBDIY.png|Boo Trivia *It is confirmed that there will be at least one character from another series in each weight. *This is the first time in Mario Kart history that a holiday icon is playable. *For /Beta Elements/, click on the link. *There are also missions, like in Mario Kart DS. Gallery This artwork was not used in previous Mario Kart games. Walu_MKB.png|Waluigi in the B Dasher. Yoshi_Burst.png|Yoshi in the Turbo Yoshi. Toadette_MKB.png|Toadette in the Quacker. Kirby_MKB.png|Kirby using the Ice Flower. birdomkb.png|Birdo in the Birthday Girl. diddyburst.png|Diddy and his Bolt Buggy dedeburst.png|King Dedede with his Egg 1 Category:Wii Games Category:Kart racing Category:Racing Games Category:Mario Games Category:Mario Category:Mario Series Category:Mario Kart Series Category:Kart racing Category:Mario Kart Games Category:Crossovers